


Нормальность – абстрактное понятие

by Happy_me



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: – Я пойму, если ты захочешь расстаться, – проговорил Стив, и слова, что он произнес, словно обожгли его язык. Он не хотел, чтобы они прозвучали таким образом и настолько рано в их разговоре, но слова уже были произнесены вслух и осели тяжестью между ними, и Стив уже не мог притвориться, что не говорил этого.





	Нормальность – абстрактное понятие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Such Thing as Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782851) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



> Беты - Марлюшка, Bubuzavr  
> Переведено для команды WTF Asexuals 2017

— Асексуал, — повторил Тони, и Стив заставил себя улыбнуться вместо того, чтобы сжать свои руки в кулаки.

— Ага. Это... Я никогда в действительности и не знал о таком определении до этого времени. Но оно довольно точное.

Тони сидел на краю кровати: локти на коленях, руки сложены вместе. Он все еще был одет так, словно собрался на работу: отглаженный с иголочки угольно-черный костюм и сапфирово-синяя рубашка, которая была почти (но не совсем) такого же насыщенного яркого цвета, как и его глаза. Видимо, в какой-то момент Тони ослабил галстук и несколько раз пробежался пальцами по волосам, возможно, когда он открывал дверь в свою спальню, чтобы найти там Стива, который сказал, что _им необходимо поговорить_.

— Не думаю, что я точно понимаю, что это означает, — проговорил Тони медленно. — Я имею в виду, что я понимаю значение этого слова, но тебе придется подробно объяснить, что это значит для тебя.

— Я пойму, если ты захочешь расстаться, — проговорил Стив, и слова, что он произнес, словно обожгли его язык. Он не хотел, чтобы они прозвучали таким образом и настолько рано в их разговоре, но слова уже были произнесены вслух и осели тяжестью между ними, и Стив уже не мог притвориться, что не говорил этого. — Если ты этого захочешь, то я уйду. Я позволю тебе уйти. Я понимаю.

Тони посмотрел на него и нахмурился:

— Ты хочешь расстаться?

— Нет. — ответ вырвался незамедлительно и прозвучал довольно уверенно. Если Стив и мог быть уверенным в чем-то в их отношениях, то именно в этом. — Но это все меняет. Я пойму, если...

— Так. Давай просто... прекрати быть таким понимающим, хорошо? — Тони сузил глаза и вновь пробежался рукой по волосам. — Смотри. Мы с тобой сейчас поговорим об этом и... попытаемся понять, как это все будет работать для нас. Но у меня есть три вопроса, которые мне нужно задать до того, как мы начнем.

— Хорошо, — Стив кивнул, коротко и резко, и усилием воли заставил себя перестать продолжать кивать, как ванька-встанька. Боже, он давно так не волновался, как когда Эрскин и Говард засунули его в капсулу — только когда он впервые увидел Пегги, после пробуждения, когда он, зажав нервы в кулак, попросил Тони сходить с ним на настоящее свидание.

Тони поднял указательный палец:

— Первый вопрос. Ты обещаешь отвечать на мои вопросы честно, даже если ты думаешь, что это расстроит меня?

Стив возмутился, но проглотил свое негодование. Тони был одним из тех людей, которые склонны замалчивать правду о своих собственных потребностях, чтобы пощадить чьи-либо чувства. А Стив мог быть требовательным, и они оба знали это.

— Да. Я обещаю.

Тони кивнул, словно он и не ожидал другого ответа, и это немного успокоило Стива.

— Второй. Ты правда имел в виду, что не хочешь разрывать отношения со мной?

— _Тони_...

— Стив.

Боже, он встречался с самым раздражающим человеческим существом на планете.

— Да. Именно это я и имел в виду. Я не стал бы поддерживать отношения с кем-либо, чтобы просто избежать драки, Тони.

— Ты ни разу в своей жизни не убегал от драки, — сухо проговорил Тони. Он поднял третий палец. — Третий вопрос. Было ли такое, что я давил на тебя, или тебе казалось, что ты должен заняться сексом со мной, чтобы я был удовлетворен?

— _Нет_ , — Стив сделал полшага к кровати, но остановил себя, — нет, Тони, ты бы никогда и ни с кем не сделал бы такого. И я бы никогда не поступил так с тобой.

— _Со мной_ , — Тони провел рукой по лицу. — Стив, Боже. Со мной? Я же... Как я не этого не понял?

— Потому что я этого сам не понимал, — сказал Стив. — И это не обвинение. Ты никогда не принудил бы кого-либо к сексу, не смеши меня. И я бы никогда не стал притворяться, чтобы просто... Правда, Тони, я ною, даже когда ты покупаешь бейглы, которые мне не нравятся, и ты думаешь, я стал бы притворяться, что хочу секса только для того, чтобы сохранить мир между нами?

Тони поджал губы:

— Ага, теперь, когда ты это озвучил, у меня ни одной идеи, какого же черта я об этом задумался.

— Засранец, — нежно проговорил Стив. — Смотри, мы никогда не делали с тобой ничего такого, чего бы я не хотел. И я говорил тебе «нет» и до этого, Тони, когда я был уставшим или не в настроении, и ты всегда с уважением относился к этому. И тебе придется поверить мне и в этом вопросе.

— Придется. Но чуть попозже я могу охренеть от всего этого.

Это было честно. Стив думал, что и сам бы так же среагировал, если мужчина, с которым он делил постель почти год, пришел бы к нему и объявил, что он асексуал.

Он пересек комнату и присел на кровать рядом с Тони так, что их руки прижимались друг к другу. Они сидели так долгое время, тишина тяжело висела в комнате, но напряжения не было. Тони медленно и глубоко дышал, очевидно, пытаясь успокоиться. Стив не понимал, что чувствует Тони по поводу этой ситуации. Ему не приходило в голову, что Тони может чувствовать себя виноватым, но Стиву стоило иметь это в виду.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он тихо.

— О, заткнись, — сказал Тони в ответ, но сам он улыбался. — Перестань делать так, чтобы мне стало лучше, и продолжай дальше. Этот разговор не обо мне.

Стив легко подтолкнул его плечом:

— И все-таки люблю.

— Хорошо, — сказал Тони, беря ладонь Стива в свои руки, — было бы неловко, если бы только я тебя любил. Расскажи мне.

Он в течение нескольких часов думал о том, как рассказать об этом, проговаривая и отвергая сотни различных вариантов. Стив хотел быть честным, но не жестоким, и Тони был... Порой Тони так легко было ранить.

— Я всегда чувствовал, будто я хочу тебя как-то по-другому, не так, как ты хочешь меня, — произнес он медленно, — но не меньше, ага? Не меньше. Никогда. Но по-другому. Секс хорош. С тобой это нечто удивительное. Я не жалею ни о чем из того, что мы когда-либо делали, и никогда не пожалею. Но я... — он тяжело выдохнул. — Для меня одинаковы ощущения, когда я трахаю тебя, и когда мы просто обжимаемся на диване. Это все прекрасно, потому что с тобой, потому что я рядом с тобой, потому что это доставляет тебе удовольствие.

Лицо Тони скривилось словно в муке:

— Стив...

Стив сжал руку Тони:

— Но это и мне доставляет удовольствие. И я был близок с другими людьми, и мне это нравилось. Но это никогда мне не было _нужно_ , — он вздохнул, — Я не знаю, как объяснить это. Мне нужен _ты_ , мне нужно быть рядом с тобой, делать тебе приятно. Но секс сам по себе просто...

— Беспорядочен? — предположил Тони. Он все еще был напряжен, но дыхание его выровнялось. Он был уже не настолько близок к панике.

Стив рассмеялся:

— Ага. Немного. Я никогда не хотел секса в том же смысле, что и Арни, когда мы были детьми. Или... Ну, или как Баки, когда он был подростком. О мой Бог, я думал, с ним что-то не так, честно. Но потом были Коммандос, и когда я слушал их разговоры, то осознал, что это _со мной_ что-то не так. Что-то неправильное всегда было во мне, и даже сыворотка не смогла этого исправить. Все мужчины вокруг меня были... — он взмахнул руками в воздухе, изображая фигуру, напоминающую песочные часы, — Они хотели этого, а я никогда не хотел. Даже когда я встретил мадемуазель... Пегги... и ведь я любил ее, я хотел быть с ней рядом, проводить с Пегги время, но я никогда не хотел заняться с ней сексом. А потом я встретил Шэрон, и я все также не хотел секса, но я любил ее, и когда мы оказались в постели, все было хорошо. Я _не_ не хотел этого, — тут же сказал он, когда увидел как лицо Тони вновь скривилось, — понимаешь? Никто и ни под каким предлогом не заставлял меня заниматься чем-либо. Может быть, все было бы по-другому, если бы я знал, кто я, еще тогда... Не знаю. Но Шэрон, Рейчел и Берни были важны для меня. Я любил их. Я хотел быть к ним чуть ближе. Я хотел близости. Секс очень сближает, — проговорил он, чуть улыбнувшись, но потом его улыбка расцвела, когда Тони улыбнулся ему в ответ, — и они явно наслаждались этим. А мне нравится делать приятное тем, кто встречается со мной. Но потом мы расставались, и я больше не хотел секса. Никаких интрижек на одну ночь. Никакого желания поработать правой рукой. Вообще не касался себя правой рукой, — добавил он, посмотрев на Тони, ища признаки удивления или... или замешательства, но его парень просто кивнул и ждал, когда он продолжит. — Люди предлагают иногда. Женщины, мужчины. Это меня никогда не интересовало. После того, как Шэрон и я расстались, после Гражданской войны, не было никого кроме тебя. И...

— И ты меня тоже не хочешь.

— Я люблю тебя, — проговорил Стив тихо, — я хочу быть ближе к тебе. Мне так хорошо, когда мы занимаемся любовью, и я люблю, когда тебе хорошо. Но я не... Я не завожусь так же, как другие нормальные мужчины. Мне это _не надо_ в том виде, в каком нужно всем вокруг. Если у нас больше никогда не будет секса, это не огорчит меня. Я буду так же счастлив, если буду просто целовать тебя, держать в своих объятиях и слушать твое дыхание в темноте.

Тони поднял их руки так, чтобы поцеловать костяшки Стива:

— Спасибо тебе. Это было нелегко сказать.

— Это было нелегко услышать, — сказал Стив мягко.

— Что тогда тебе нужно? Чего ты _хочешь_?

— Тебя, — ответил Стив, — это все. Я не стремлюсь порвать отношения или... что-то изменить. Я счастлив. Но я знаю, что другой, и я был... Я был так напуган, что ты узнаешь, насколько я другой, и подумаешь, что я тебя не хочу. Поняв, кто я и как это описать, я должен был сказать тебе это.

Тони потер своими пальцами кисть Стива:

— Я кое-что замечал. Не знаю, о чем я думал, правда. Может быть, что мое либидо немного активнее твоего.

Стив потерся плечом о плечо Тони:

— Мы в порядке?

— Ты, рассказывающий мне правду о том, что тебе нужно, никогда не станешь _не_ порядком.

— Ты все спрашивал меня, хочу ли я порвать с тобой, — сказал Стив. В его груди все сдавило, и было тяжело выталкивать слова из себя. — Но ты так и не ответил, когда об этом тебя спросил я.

— Родной, — выдохнул Тони. Он отпустил руку Стива, чтобы обхватить руками его лицо. — Я не хочу расставаться. Я никогда не захочу расстаться с тобой. Ты застрял рядом со мной до тех пор, пока своими же руками не скинешь меня на обочину наших отношений, и даже тогда я не обещаю тихо стоять в сторонке.

— Ты никогда и ничего не делаешь тихо, — сказал Стив.

Тони усмехнулся, словно выдохнул, но улыбка его была настоящая:

— Ты говорил, что поцелуи — это хорошо?

— Все хорошо, если с тобой, — ответил Стив, — это правда.

Тони хмыкнул и склонился для нежного поцелуя, оказавшегося лишь лёгким прикосновением к губам Стива:

— Итак, у меня есть просьба.

— Хорошо.

— Я хочу, чтобы какое-то время у нас не было секса.

Стив дернулся, в его груди все сжалось.

— Я серьёзно всё это говорил, Тони, я не...

— Я знаю. И я верю тебе. Честно. Это моя инициатива, Стив. Мне нужно чуть больше говорить об этом. Я никогда не смогу простить себя, если... — он сделал глубокий вздох, — просто ненадолго. Давай чаще обсуждать это: наши границы и пределы, наши зоны комфорта.

— Тони, мне нравится давать тебе то, в чем ты нуждаешься.

Тони резко вскинул голову, словно кобра, готовящаяся к броску, его глаза горели:

— Хорошо, любой парень, которому секс нужен больше, чем уверенность в том, что его партнер в безопасности и что ему комфортно, и он счастлив, считай болван. Я могу быть засранцем, Стив, но не до такой же степени. Я не настаиваю, что нам нужно взять перерыв или спать в раздельных комнатах, просто я хочу обсуждать это чаще, — он выдохнул так сильно, что надул щеки, — и мне это не надо. Не таким образом. Не более чем я нуждаюсь в тебе. Как ты там сказал? Если мы никогда больше не займемся сексом, я все также буду счастлив. Это немного напрягает. — И он добавил с плутовской ухмылкой. — Но я буду чаще использовать мою правую руку и, скорее всего, долго принимать душ. Но я буду счастлив, слыша стук твоего сердца у себя под ухом, чувствуя твои руки, обнимающие меня, пока я готовлю утром завтрак. Нуждаться и желать — это совершенно разные вещи. Я нуждаюсь в тебе, Стив, — голос Тони надломился, и его рука сильнее прижалась к щеке Стива, — мне нужно, чтобы ты был в моей жизни. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был счастлив, — он погладил пальцем скулу Стива, — мне нужно быть частью того, что делает тебя счастливым. Все остальное всего лишь приложение. Изумительное приложение, — добавил он, — твой член охрененно вдохновляет. Для мужчины, который не испытывает сексуального желания, ты _удивительно_ хорош в сексе. Я часто думаю об этом. И о твоем рте. Твоих руках. Твоей невероятно узкой заднице.

— Я понял суть, — сухо ответил Стив.

Тони рассмеялся и прижался к боку Стива:

— Я люблю тебя. Спасибо, что рассказал мне, — он повернул голову, прижался в нежном поцелуе к изгибу плеча Стива, — и нет такого понятия, как норма, Стив. В тебе ничего неправильного никогда и не было.

Стив обхватил рукой талию Тони:

— Хотя я соврал тебе, — он прижался щекой к волосам Тони и закрыл глаза на несколько томительных секунд, вдыхая запах шампуня и слушая звук дыхания Тони, — я бы никогда не отпустил тебя. Без боя.


End file.
